Harry Potter The Last Dragon Rider
by Hairypotter4real
Summary: Harry finds one of his mother old trunk and in it is a dragon egg not an ordinary dragon egg it a old egg from the time of long ago when magic first appeared in the world and pure dragons, elves, and dwarves roamed the earth Harry becomes bound to the last pure dragon. Along with a secret orders of anti-dark Lords and goblins origins
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter...

Harry was actually glad to be cleaning the attic. It was his last chore of the day and his Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley were always home by the time he got to the last chore. In the attic though they would leave him alone Vernon could barely fit up  
the ladder and Dudley was just way too lazy to climb it. Without worrying about them Harry didn't have to watch his back or bite his tongue like usual. Plus it was quiet up here. Harry's aunt and uncle had been riding him particularly hard since meeting  
up with Hagrid and visiting Dragon Ally last week. It didn't matter soon he'll be on the train to Hogwarts to begin his life as a wizard and hopefully leave his former life behind for good he simply needed to make it a lil bit longer.

Not particularly wanting to go downstairs to have to deal with his uncle and nephew harry continued cleaning around which is how he found himself in the farthest corner of the attic surrounded by boxes Harry found a large wooden chest with the name Lily  
Potter inscribe on it. Harry knew that this box must have belonged to his mother Harry began moving old Christmas boxes of ornaments and hand-me-down clothes out of the way. Opening the chest harry saw that the contents must have been the last bits  
of his mothers property preserved and sent off to the last of her family Harry's aunt. It contained Old school books a photo album some clothing and to Harry's amazement a giant Ruby egg sealed in a plastic bag with evidence labeled across it. Harry's  
first thought was to wonder if his parents were police officers reaching over and touching the large Ruby egg Harry felt a consciousness slam into his own.

A voice spoke out to him I am Erogon last of the Dragon riders and the most powerful of all riders who have come before me. I'm speaking to you many years after my own death for I see it not far into my future and all the riders eggs have been destroyed  
I have failed, I have failed to preserve the dragon race but not all hope is lost for my Dragon Saphira has laid one final egg this egg the last of the mighty race of dragons you must learn to trust and rely upon each other with your very lives for  
the race of dragons is no more you are the last be brave be strong trust in one another and good luck.

Harry heard loud crack as the ruby carapace broke away reviewing a small red baby dragon sitting in half a hollowed out shell blowing a puff of smoke out it nose. Harry frantic with panic hurried the small dragon downstairs into his new room. The small  
dragon seem perfectly comfortable with Harry and wondered around his room playing with the tassels that came down off his bed from his blanket it's sort of reminded him of a baby kitten if you could ignore the fact that it was a dragon. Harry nearly  
work him self up into a panic wondering what he should do when he remembered Hagrid. Hagrid got him an owl so he could write to him so that's just what he did.

Dear Hagrid, I have the most extraordinary of news while cleaning out the attic I came upon one of my mothers old chess upon further investigation I found a dragon egg and it hatched for me I was wondering if you had any advice that you could offer in  
this being that I am still new to the magical world. If possible please respond immediately for my aunt and uncle most definitely will not take kindly to this new guest of mine. Sincerely Harry Potter

After finishing his letter Harry gave the letter to his owl Hedwig

Ok girl you remember Hagrid the man who bought you from the menagerie

Hedwig gave a little chirp signifying that he did

Good girl do you think you could find him for me. The owl nipped harry on the back of his hand and flew out the window with the letter firmly in her grasp

Turning his attention to the baby dragon bumbling around on his floor. Thinking to himself, nothing to do now but wait.

Harry slept fitfully that night dreaming of epic dragon fights flown through air.

Harry was awoken early in the morning by a large man standing over him in his bedroom. Startled awake harry immediately grabbed his right hand it felt as if it had been branded and after looking down at it, it looked as if it had there were three spiraling  
in circles on the back of Harry's hand.

Hagrid seeing the fresh brand asked what you go and do that for. Harry looking down at it and could only say it wasn't me it must had been the dragon when I was asleep. Hagrid frown down at it don't look like no dragon bite to me and no dragon can breathe  
fire before they're old enough neither.

The dragon Hagrid, I got a dragon.

I know it why I'm here just got yer letter and came straight over. Well can I see the little guy.

Right OK where is he Harry felt the dragon sterling awake by his legs and reached into his covers and pulled the small dragon out.

Hagrid's eyes went wide as saucers but that but that ain't ain't no dragon it's all red.

Harry heard a little sing song voice in the back of his head but I'm a pure dragon.

Hagrid, I think it's talking to me in my head it said it's a pure Dragon. As Harry finished his remarks the small dragon sent out a poof of black smoke to help emphasize the remark.

Hagrid's eyes were as wide as they could go. Oh my I think Professor Dumbledore needs to see this right away. He knows all there is to know about dragon spent a lot O time studying them dragons he has had me helping him the whole time so I know ant no  
one knows more then the professor lovely creatures them dragons though aren't they.

Yeah sure

The small dragon having just bit Hagrid's finger and hanging on with all its might.

Well best be getting ready then we will be needing to head out here soon what'ch time you got there then.

Harry looking over to his alarm clock it's a minute to 6 a.m. Well best hang on to this with me then Hagrid pulled out an old mangy handkerchief and a moment after touching it harry was sucked away with Hagrid right along side him

Hagrid spoke up after a few moments and told Harry to let go as he did Harry felt him self go flying off and hit a cold stone floor as Hagrid floated down beside him

Ya a bit of a ruff landing till you get used to it

Hagrid were are we?

Hogwarts a course well the entrance hall at least. I'm going to have you wait here for me just a moment then will you please and nothing to worry about while you're here at Hogwarts so don't you worry about that I'll be right back.

Hagrid walked out one of the side doors and disappeared within it only to reemerge with one of the most outlandish looking man harry had ever seen.

Well the this is professor Dumbledore then. Well harry let him have a good look at your dragon then.

Harry holding the small baby dragon safely to his chest opened his hands letting the small dragon sit looking up at his audience.

Felling the strange tickle in the back of Harry mind he heard the soft singsong voice of the dragon again. I do like this one he's so bright and colorful.

Harry let out a small laugh, yes he is a bit.

Dumbledore looking at Harry with quizzical eyes.

Oh right yes professor he said you have a colorful robes and I have to agree.

He has a big beard to.

Right and you have a big beard to.

The small dragon let out a new puff of smoke so there would be no miss understanding that the small dragon meant what he said

Dumbledore looking down at the dragon and seeing the brand on the back of Harry's hand quietly spoke to himself quite right quite right you are. looking up at Harry right maybe we should talk in my office.

After a short tour of the school Dumbledore led the small group passed the gargoyle who leapt aside Dumbledore turn up the spiral staircase into his office.

Right then please take a seat if you would.

...

I know my grammar spelling and pronunciation need a ton of work but this is what I've come up with I'm sure It will improve as the story progresses thank you for your patience and for reading my story

I know it's a bit short but I plan on further chapters to be a bit longer

Plz review so I know what's working and what isn't thanks


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter...

Chapter 2

As the three settled into Dumbledores office. Dumbledore proceeded to introduce himself and welcome Harry to Hogwarts officially. Dumbledore understood this situation to be particularly abnormal. Most dragons were a mix of natural colors do to evolution within the species. This Dragon though was pure red and quite a bit more docile compared to other dragon species the fact that harry could hold this dragon with no trouble spoke to that fact. Moreover Harry claimed the small red dragon was able to speak to him mentally. This was certainly no ordinary dragon and the fact that this boy Harry was the one to find it concerned Professor Dumbledore greatly considering the prophecy behind Harry's name. Dumbledore wondered if the two were related or if this was purely a coincidence.

A loud rumble from harry stomach shocked the headmaster out of his reverie.

Oh right, Harry I take it you have yet to eat breakfast

No sir I haven't.

With a flick of his wand Albus conjured a plate full of bacon and eggs fried potatoes and a vegetable medley.

Please everyone eat, I've only just come from breakfast myself.

Following Hagrid's example Harry ate to the point of bursting for the first time in as long as he could remember.

Harry seeing a look of concern pass between Hagrid and the professor. He felt the need to clarify that Dudley often ate most of his meals before he even had a chance to sit down.

Dumbledore a bit considered due to the fact that Harry was more then a bit small for his age passed it off as his mind running away with him and it was unlikely the Dursley's were starving him.

After all were done eating and felling better Dumbledore conjured a robe for Harry who was still wearing his pajamas. Harry threw it over himself due to the fact that the castle was certainly a bit drafty and his pajamas were nowhere near sufficient enough to hold the draft back.

Well then let's get to the real reason for your visit here today then. Harry already prepared for this line of questioning told the story of what had happened yesterday with his moms trunk the message from Erogon the last of the the dragon riders how he failed the dragons and how this dragon Harry's dragon was the last of the pure blooded dragons alive and that he was to be the last of the dragon riders. The little dragon even spoke to Harry asking for him to translate for him

I have branded my rider are destiny were intertwined from that moment on, we are bonded.

Harry only just realizing that he could communicate back to the dragon asked if that was what happened to his hand.

The dragons replied simply, yes.

Dumbledore wanting to see Harrys brand more thoroughly so held it up to the point of his wand only to pull back suddenly Dumbledore sat back down in his chair with a stunned look on his face. Harry didn't think professor Dumbledore received many surprises because he certainly had a hard time pulling the look off.

Mr. Potter I have seen powerful magic in my time but never have I seen anything that could compare to the power flowing through your hand. You see my wand is likely one of the most powerful pieces of magic in the world.

Hagrid gave a sidelong look at that.

Yes Rubeus I had nearly for gotten you were there If you would keep everything you hear here today confidential at least until I can get a better handle on the situation.

Yes sir professor, no one hear a thing from me sir.

Harry and the dragon barely heard what Dumbledore and Hagrid were talking about because as soon as Hagrid's first name was mentioned (Rubeus) the dragon spoke to Harry only less in words it was more in emotions and the need for a name and how Rubeus was one he like. Harry thought that this was certainly a good idea but he didn't want there to be any confusion in two people having the same name and offered a suggestion instead how about the name Rubens.

Well Rubens it is Harry look over to Hagrid smiling that is if you don't mind if we borrow your name. Hagrid was nearly out of his seat great fat tears rolling down his cheeks I'd be honored.

Dumbledore clearing his throat loudly and holding his hand out for Hagrid to sit down. yes a fine name and a great honor Hagrid. Harry I hope you don't mind but can I do a few test to see how your magic is coping with this brand.

Sure professor that be fine.

Dumbledore flick his wand and tapped a odd looking instruments on his desk. Only to be amazed by what he found. Two streams of smoke twisted and merged into one. Dear me Mr. Potter it doesn't look good it's somehow fused to your core I couldn't remove it if I had every available wand in all of Europe behind me and that's if it didn't kill you first. Dumbledore tap another of the odd instruments. The really concerning part of this is the power stored behind it. It's simply off the charts I'm sorry Mr. Potter but I don't think you could use a wand even if your life depended on it. You would simply overpower it destroying the wand in the process.

Harry know concerned, what does that mean I'm still a wizard right. I can still come to Hogwarts, I won't have to stay with the Dursley's?

Dumbledore looked down at his's hands I'm not sure harry I'll need to look in to this a bit more before I can answer those questions. Rest assured I'll get to the bottom of this and will work it all out. I can't send you back to your muggle relatives with a dragon so I'll wright to them and let them know your safe and will be cared for in the meantime.

Dumbledore snapped his fingers "house elves to me". With a soft pop a little creature appeared next to Dumbledore "yes sir what is it you be wishing for me to do.

Yes please if you would include Mr. Potter and his dragon in all meal time preparations and prepare lodging for him till the start of term.

Yes sir I be doing just as you ask me. Please Mr. Potter after me sir.

Rubeus if you could find some proper accommodate for Harry's dragon preferably were he will remain unseen. Wouldn't want the ministry trying to step in.

Ow and Harry try to stay out of to much trouble and keep out of the forbidden forests it's out of bounds to all students other words make yourself at home.

As Harry and Hagrid left Dumbledore office Dumbledore sat wondering The possible implications of this new development in Harry's life he remembered an odd book he had discovered back in his transition to headmaster. Getting up and standing next to the stone wall next to his desk he taped several of the stones. Standing back the headmasters private library open to him. Stepping in he wandered down to the oldest parts of the library. Moving down the spines of the books he found what he was looking for it was a old dragon hide book with the same marking as Harry's brand. Dumbledore returned to his desk with the book only to find he couldn't understand the language it was written in.

Hagrid follow Harry and the house elf to the guess quarters. Harry found them to his liking until he realized his dragon wasn't going to be allowed to stay with him. The house elf returning to his duties left Harry and Hagrid alone.

Harry spoke up first, Hagrid just wear is Rubens going to have to sleep.

Ow don't you be worrying about him I reckon he can stay out in the barn for know. Nice and cozy in there no smell not like them muggle barns and lots of hay for him to sped out on. With a look of concern, though now that I think of it once he starts breathing fire will have to start looking somewhere else for him to go but we got a bit of time before we'll have ta worry bout that.

I'll still be able to see him right he won't have to stay in there all day would he?

Well Harry about that you see it's like Dumbledore said wouldn't want the ministry finding out. They got rules regarding dragons being that they don't think there all that safe. Mostly right about that too but that's just cuz there misunderstood creatures wouldn't go walking up to a big old bull elephant as he was raging about would ya. Well it's the same with dragons best to keep your distance if you know what I mean.

So if the ministry finds out I got a dragon they would come and take it away from me saying it's for my own good then?

Ow they come all right but it more then just taking poor Rubens away they'll take his head off. I'm tellen ya this for a reason so you best keep Rubens to yourself me and Dumbledore are probably the one who should know. I ant saying the other professor are going to rat you out but they might. Saying it's for your own good and such. Best he stayed in the barn just until we find somewhere else. Tell ya what seeing how there ant no one else here you can come with us and help Rubens settle in and we can head on to the Great hall together for dinner tonight and I'll introduce you to all the professors.

Harry settled Rubens down for the night. Though Rubens was less concerned with the living arrangements than Harry.

I don't think you need to worry Harry, these people seem fine to me.

I guess your right, you're going to be ok down here all night with no one around?

Yes, I'll be able to sleep off some of this delicious meet these house elves keep bringing me. This looks like a nice spot to spend the night so go eat your dinner and let me rest.

Ok but I'll be down here first thing after breakfast.

Ruben decided to keep quiet and simple rumble softly to show his affection toward Harry.

As Harry and Hagrid walk in to the great hall Harry was invited to the headmasters table and offered a seat next to Hagrid. Hagrid walked around the table introducing Harry to the professors and they all seamed nice enough except for the potions master professor Severus Snape who pretended not to notice Harry in any way whatsoever. Harry copied the professor and ignoring him as well. Many of the professor we're talking about there travels throughout the summer and how they were preparing for the students return in about a month and a half time.

Professor Minerva McGonagall was the first to talk to Harry asking if he was eager to begin the school semester.

Harry of course was quite eager to begin his studies in to the magical world. In saying this he explain how he was raised as a muggle and this was all very new and exciting for him and he hoped to keep up in his classes with his peers who were born in a magical family. Professor McGonagall explain that not all students were from wizarding family's and a great number of the new incoming students were muggleborn.

As professor McGonagall finished saying this. Filthy mudblood could be heard audible over the conversations catching everybody's attention all at once.

Professor McGonagall napkin in hand slammed in down into the table professor Snape I can hardly believe my ears that a professor no less would use such profanity in that way.

Dumbledore stood at that. Right you are Minerva Severus I think we need to talk privately please everyone if you would excuse us good evening to you all.

With that professor Dumbledore and professor Snape left the dining hall leaving the others to do as they wished.

Well than Harry best be off lots to be getting on with tomorrow need all the sleep ye can get. Hagrid gave his farewell Harry close in tow.

Hagrid what's wrong with professor Snape he didn't seem to be in to good of a mood.

Well Harry that's sort of the way professor Snape is.

I see then what was it he said that got professor McGonagall all upset.

Well Harry that's sort of a long story that. You see he who must not be named started this movement in the wizarding society on one side you got people saying that we should only be teaching pure bloods to be doing magic and on the other side got people saying we should teach any that are willing and able.

I see, Hagrid how do you feel about all this.

Well I stand with Dumbledore of course. Great man Dumbledore is and he thinks that the Hogwarts founders founded this school so children of all walks of life can come together in this one school to live work laugh and play as it were. Get to see that just cuz ya different ant mean you're all that different er ua you know what I mean.

Harry and Hagrid walked back to the guest quarters without saying another word. As they rounded the final corner Hagrid asked Harry if he was going to remember his was back to the great hall. After saying he should Hagrid mentioned that if he got lost to ask one of the portraits to point him in the right directions. Harry bid Hagrid a fond farewell and retired for the night

...

I had a little difficulty thinking of a name for the dragon that was similar to ruby the color of the dragons it something they did in the Erogon book so I went with Rubens the autocorrect for Rubeus sort of a play on both name and egg color and I think zed used it in the sword of truth books so a lot going for it

Im doing small chapters so it's easier to go back and edit.

Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter...

Chapter 3

Harry again had a dream of large dragons battling and for a moment Harry felt a sense of consciousness though not fully. That's when he heard Erogon speaking to him again. He said to  
style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 17pt;"find it over and over before Harry fell back in to his dream. Waking early and getting around Harry realized the robe professor Dumbledore conjured for him yesterday had vanished. So with nothing but his pajamas to wear Harry got around and made his way to the great hall to see if Hagrid was up and in the castle yet. Harry entered the great hall only to find a few of the professor were up and eating. Professor McGonagall was the first to see Harry enter.

Mr. Potter I know the first of term has yet to start but it's still a tad informal to come to breakfast in your pajamas.

Yes professor, Professor Dumbledore gave me a robe yesterday but it appears to have vanished.

I see well we'll have to rectify this situation as soon as we can seeing how you have nothing else to wear you might as well join us.

Breakfast that morning was fairly uneventful professor McGonagall conjuring a set of robes for Harry. Hagrid said they go and get his belongings from the Dursley's. He just needed to finish a few of his more pressing duties as caretaker. Harry volunteered to help saying that it would help to speed things up and he really didn't have anything else to do.

Know Harry I don't want ya to hurt yourself but we need to get rid of all these creepers or else they'll come along and grab all da students. Been meaning ta do this for a while know, so a few might have gotten a bit big so stay close.

Harry and Hagrid entered the seventh years greenhouse. As soon as Harry past the doors threshold vine's sprang out from every direction at once. Harry was hoisted in to the air and passed by what looked to be a giant Venus flytrap swing it's head around and snapping at Harry missing by mere inches. Hagrid still on his feet being to heavy for the vine's to lift him, I said ta stay right next ta me Harry.

Right Hagrid on my way I just have to get down first. Kicking and pulling at the vine's Harry eventually freed himself and made his way back over to Hagrid who was pulling at the vine's as well.

See there Harry were all vine's are coming from we got ta pull that part out first it should shrivel up if we get it.

Professor Sprout seeing Hagrid and Harry out her office window didn't think much of them being there until Harry started to walk in to the seventh years greenhouse.

Hagrid you fool you wouldn't let a. Professor Sprout never got to finish that sentence because as soon as Harry entered the greenhouse he flew straight up in to the air and she was in a mad dash to try and save him. Only once she entered the greenhouse did she see that not only was Harry ok he was holding his own against some of the more fearsome plants on this planet.

Hagrid looking over his shoulder and saw the professor standing in the door way looking dumbstruck. Oh how ya do there professor not to worry me and Harry here will have these creepers out of here in no time, be ready for your classes no problem.

After helping Hagrid Harry visited Rubens who was already looking considerably rounder. Harry laughed how much have they been feeding you your two days old and already fat. The dragon huff a small cloud of black smoke. I'm a dragon I can eat like this because it takes time for me to digest it's perfectly natural for dragons.

Harry laughed some more what ever you say. The dragon huffed again. Well I was going to head over to the Dursley's to get my stuff. Are you going to be ok here or do you want to come along.

No, I understand enough to know that I am unwanted there and beside I'm to full to move around much right know anyways but I want to talk to you before you go. I believe my mother talks to me as I sleep it's difficult to understand what she wants from me but it is clear that she wants me to find something. I'm not sure what I am supposed to look for but I fell that it's important.

That odd I had a dream about these massive dragons fighting and the voice of Erogon told me to find it over and over. I'm not sure what they want us to find but if we both are having the same dream you're probably right in that's it's important.

Yes we should both think on this but you should go to not keep Hagrid waiting.

Well what do ya think got it from a friend of your parents or he was at least.

Hagrid is that a flying motorcycle I had a dream not to long ago about that very thing.

Well you been on it once before but I don't suspect ya to remember that you were just a little guy at the time. It was just after (pointing at Harry's forehead) well you know. Anyways best be off then in ya go.

Harry knocked politely on the Dursley's front door uncle Vernon was the one to answer the the door.

what are you doing back here.

I just came to get my stuff and then I'll be on my way.

Stuff what stuff.

My trunk and Hedwig are still up in my room.

Like hell it is, threw it all out in the bins last night and they picked it up just this morning. They let that bird of your out, I'd just chuck it in with the rest of that junk. Oh and we found that trunk up it the attic to so you can just be off.

Vernon slammed the door in Harry's face.

Hagrid seeing Vernon slamming the door got up to see what was happening. Harry told Hagrid that his uncle through it all out and he had nothing left. Harry didn't come right out and say it but he was hoping to get the photo albums out of his mothers trunk.

Well don't you worry Harry, Dumbledore said if you needed some extra supplies I should take you over to dragon ally and get ya what ever ya needed. It's their loss if they don't want someone as great as you around. Maybe we can stop and get some ice cream on the way back to Hogwarts, what do ya say.

Thanks Hagrid you think Hedwig will be able to find me uncle Vernon said they just let her go.

Oh I sure she's fine good owl that one probably be back at the castle by the time we get there.

Harry was waiting in line at gringotts bank it was odd but it was completely silent in the lobby but Harry sometimes thought he heard an odd voices speaking. Harry concentrated on trying to make out what he was hearing when the goblin said next. Harry walked forward the voices becoming louder.

What is it gringotts bank can do for you today Mr. Potter.

~I'd like to make a withdrawal from my account please~

The goblin looking amazed could only stare at Harry. The tellers standing next to the goblin were trained to respond to threats of all kinds noted Harry's and the goblin interaction. Assuming wrongly that Harry was trying to rob the bank he ordered the guards to detain Harry. That was they heard it to.

~excuse me is everything ok~

The guard sneaking up to Harry threw off his invisibility cloak and made a grab for Harry but Harry rather confused moved out of the way. Undeterred the guard made another grab for Harry but missed again as Harry sidestep the guard. Hagrid seeing Harry was under attack growled a battle cry and was on the guard before he could make a third attempt. Hagrid had the man by the shoulders and flung him across the lobby the other guard seeing this all took there places and had there wands out.

Stay behind me Harry and if I tell you to go you run as fast as you can ok.

STOP! The bank manager yelled out as loud as he could. The guards moments from firing their wand stopped just in time. Please everyone as you were Mr. Potter please follow me if you would.

Harry and Hagrid both gave each other dubious looks as if not sure if they really should follow this goblin after everything that just happened.

The goblin looking back and seeing the two unsure what they should do said, I guarantee you're safely please if you would follow me.

Harry having not yet been to his vault and having no real possessions of any kind really didn't have much of a choice and followed behind with Hagrid.

Mr. Potter may I ask how you came to know the ancient language of the grey folk?

~I'm sorry but I'm not sure what you mean by ancient language. I'm not speaking any different than I normally do~

Harry what is that your saying just know I didn't know you knew more then just one language.

Interesting Mr. Potter.

I'm really not sure what you're talking about what language Hagrid was I speaking in some weird way just know?

Well not that last bit but ya you were, no idea what you said but it had a funny ring to it though.

Mr. Potter if you hadn't just told me you had know idea you were speaking in a foreign language while speaking in the ancient language I wouldn't of believe you. As it is you did tell me in the ancient language so I know you aren't lying to me. I know this because it's impossible to lie to someone while speaking in the ancient language.

I'm confused what is this language you're talking about why would I be able to speak it and why would the guards attack me for it.

I have no idea how you came to speak the ancient language but it's one of the goblins oldest secrets. About the guards I'm sorry about that you're knowledge of one of are unmentionables caught a few of are tellers by surprise.

Harry scratched his forehead reviling the brand on the back of his hand and it was the bank managers turn to stare wide eyed in surprise.

That's a gedwëy ignasia and it's on you're right hand.

You know what this is?

Yes I know exactly what that is Mr. Potter are nation has been trying to create one for at least several hundred generation.

A look of greed passed over the banks managers face that took both Harry and Hagrid back for a moment.

Can I see it?

Um what exactly do you mean by it?

The dragon Mr. Potter, that mark means only one thing. You have a pure blooded dragon and it bounded to you. It certainly explains how you were able to speak are true language. Not to mention the way you out maneuvered one of the banks top guards with only enough warning for him to throw his cloak off. I don't want you to get the wrong idea here Mr. Potter you will become the most honor individual in the goblin nation. Goblin around the world will wish but to see you once in there life. You will be as much an important figure in are society as you are in the wizards. We thought the dragon riders were gone forever and know you are here right in front of me it's difficult for me to believe. The fact that that brand on you right hand is almost equally as exciting if it was on you're left hand I would do anything to kill you for you would undoubtedly be a dark rider and you would be a hundred times worse then Voldemort ever could.

Hagrid completely engrossed in what the goblin was saying until he heard he how must no be named, named right in front of him making him jump nearly out of his seat. Harry not that this isn't interesting and all but maybe we ought ta be going before the shops close and the headmaster starts to wonder were we go ta.

Ya Hagrid just a moment. Um not to be rude but you wouldn't have any evidence that any of this is true would you?

I'm sorry Mr. Potter we had a book roughly a 1000 years ago. It was left with us for safe keeping unfortunately it was stolen shortly after a goblin rebellion that has hunted are nation ever since. It was the primary reason the goblins started banking. We swear an magically binding oath to the nation when we come of age to seek the book and protect it with are lives if it's ever found.

I see, well you gave me a lot to think about but could you get me some one to escort me to my vault.

Oh no Mr. Potter you have no need for that.

the goblin pulled a black card out of his desk and handed it to Harry.

You can use this for any purchase you wish to make the nation will cover any cost it works on the muggle machines as well. You can never lose it, it will always be in your pocket when you wish to use it. If that's all I'll have someone see you out and feel free so stop by the bank any time you wish.

Harry and Hagrid left the bank and made their purchases. The shop keeps nearly jumped for joy when they seen that Harry carried a black card and tried to sell him there best and most costly merchandise. Harry naturally modest refused to the most outlandish of these offers.

After making his purchase Harry and Hagrid headed back to Hogwarts with ice cream cone in hands. Bye the time they got back to Hogwarts many of the staff were done eating so dinner was quite after Harry headed back to his room and fell asleep

Dumbledore did you not hear what professor Sprout said he was easy dealing with those creepers with his bare hand. There is something wrong with that boy and I think you know what it is or he wouldn't be here. So are you going to tell me or are you going to keep going on about that book.

You don't need to worry Severus Harry is here because I want him here and that's all you need to know at this time if I wish for you to know, I'll let you know. What is important to me is that book which is the reason I ask you here. So have you been able to find anything out or do you recognize the language it's written in?

As far as I can tell headmaster it's a ordinary book it's old but I'm sure I've seen older and the language is in discernible to me.

I see you've had as much luck as I have then let me know if you learn anything else.

...

I got a few more twists coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter ...

Chapter 4

Harry again had dreams of huge dragons spewing massive columns of flames, scratching and biting everything in sight. Harry saw a man riding on the back of a blue dragon it was by far the largest dragon. It was nearly twice the size of the others. The man on the back of the dragon held his had out and a brand similar to Harry's lit up with a bright blue light. Holding a sword in the same hand he shouted brisingr and the dragons former columns of flames paled in comparison as it pulled down in to a slash through the air. It did little to help, the dragon's that were hit with the flames simply rolled out of the way being completely resistant to the flames and continued their pursuit. There numbers were to great, for ever dragon that was killed another took its place.

It looked like hell to Harry fire everywhere blood raining from the sky crumpled heap's of dragons scattered over the ground. One of the dragon's fell from the sky claws out moment's away from Harry, he finally woke.

Much of the morning passed the same as it had the other day. Only Harry had plenty of clothes to choose from and when he made his way to the great hall professor Snape was there to greet him with a disgusting snare and a cold shoulder. After breakfast Harry help Hagrid remove a colony of pogrebin from the grounds.

Dangerous little creatures pogrebins are infusing people with a sense of hopelessness until they collapses, at which point they'll attempts to devour you. So best be on your guard don't let em get ya down.

Harry felt what Hagrid was talking about shortly after seeing what looked to be a rock moving just to one side of the road. The hopelessness seemed to crash over Harry all at once. Even though Harry could feel it come over him it had a feeling of always being there and it was nothing to be considered about.

Almost without conscience thought Harry reached out and shouted brisingr. Killing the pogrebins and slightly lifting the mental assault.

Ruben appeared in Harry's head saying to wall the feeling off. Not knowing how he was supposed mentally wall something off. Ruben sort of entered Harry mind and aided him by showing him just how to do it. After the mental block was in place Harry felt a lot better thanking Ruben for the assistance.

Hagrid seeing Harry's attack on the pogrebins. Well suppose that one way of getting em, best leave the rest ta me then ok Harry.

Harry, fine with Hagrid taking the lead against the rest of the pogrebins fell in to a mental conviction with Ruben asking how they were able to communicate over such a large distance know.

I'm not sure but I believe it has something to do with are bound growing. I been meaning to talk to you about are dreams did they continue last night for you as well?

Ya, only they felt more real this time like I was actually there.

Yes, my dream last night was much the same. I believe it's some form of communication from my mother she is trying to guide me. I just wish it was more clear. I have also been thanking about the conversation you had with the goblins yesterday. What if this book they were guarding has anything to do are dreams from last night.

You mean the thing we're supposed to find.

Exactly. We should continue contact with the goblins, maybe they have a copy or some more relevant information.

Ya, your right I'll send the bank manager a letter tonight before bed.

Well Harry, suppose that's the last of em. Best be off to get a little lunch then.

As they walked back Hagrid spoke up. I was meaning ta talk to ya about that spell you cast back there Harry. Well I'm not sure how you manage ta do it without a wand but I reckon it had something ta do with your hand turning red. I don't claim to be an expert on magic but I've lived in a school my whole life were it was taught. So I might have picked up a thing or two and well, I don't think you should have been able ta do that see. Not easy to do wandless magic only the strongest of wizards have ever been able ta do it. Dumbledore's the only one I've ever seen manage it and that was small things like lighting a lamp. Well you just blasted that pogrebins with a fireball bit more then a lamp right. I been thinkin about you, not being able ta use a wand and how we're you going to be able to do your school work with out one. Well I'm not sure but when I was younger I tried to figure out how to make a wand. It's really not to hard, until you try to focus the power. That's when it gets a bit trickier and the reason there aren't that many wand makers, take's a bit of talent. When I saw you're brand light up it looked like a magnifying glass in how they focus the light. Well maybe you don't need a wand.

You know Hagrid, I'm not sure. It felt more like opening a door and it just flowed out of me. It made me feel cold and tired but that may have been the pogrebins so I'm not sure.

Well maybe you should talk to the headmaster see if he hasn't fingered anything out yet. If he can get you casting spell you'll have a much easier go of classes when they come around.

I don't see why not, I'll ask professor Dumbledore later tonight at dinner. See if he has a few moments to talk.

Well probably best to send him an owl, don't think he's going ta be here tonight he's chief warlock of the wizengamot and there holding meeting little later on tonight.

After lunch Harry spent most the afternoon with Rubens they talked about their dream and what they possibly mean. Rubens was growing at a phenomenal rate already tripled in size. The dragon possessed a high level of maturity focus that Harry sometimes lacked. So later that night Rubens helped Harry draft the letter's to the headmaster and the goblin bank manager.

Harry and Rubens had similar dreams that night but Harry managed to wake up feeling somewhat rested and made his way down to the great hall. Harry received two letters during his breakfast. Professor Dumbledore invited Harry to his office for lunch but the bank manager was a bit less helpful saying anything he had to say on the subject would have to be in person. Apparently he was worried someone might intercept the letter's.

So Harry wondered around the castle until his meeting with the headmaster. The gargoyle moving out of the way without the need of a password. Harry knocked on the headmasters door.

Dumbledore alerted by the gargoyle started to clear his desk putting the dragon hide book away. Which allowed him the room to summon a platter from the kitchen's. as Harry knocked Dumbledore greeted him to come in and to have a seat.

Very little was said as the two ate there lunch. As Harry finished Dumbledore clear the platter.

Well Harry, you wanted to talk to me then. What's on you're mind?

Harry had an almost uncontrollable urge to stair at the headmaster desk.

Dumbledore thinking that Harry was just have difficulty articulating what he wanted to say, took the lead.

This wouldn't have anything to do with that second letter you received this morning.

Harry seeing a twinkle in the headmaster eye. His mental blocks, he had used against the pogrebin was forced in to place, suddenly and with out trying.

Dumbledore look of calm suddenly changed to a look concern.

Harry felt Dumbledore presence in his mind. Answering Dumbledore question, it kind of does. Harry continued, well I'm sure Hagrid told you about my aunt and uncle.

Yes, unfortunate that. I had a talk with you relatives, it didn't go well. I'm afraid you won't be allowed back at there home. But that was inevitable, considering you have a dragon.

The real problem is that you're relatives have a powerful protection enchantment on the house. With you not living there, it will fail by next summer. Leaving them unprotected and you at risk. So I'm left to consider the available option's. Well it's really for you to consider. In wizarding society you are of age. So if we can find a way for you to access you're magical power, you can stay here at Hogwarts year round as a live in student. This mean's you would have to remain at Hogwarts during the holidays and summer break.

Another option, is for you to go and live with a wizarding family. The problem with this option, is it won't be easy for anyone, to bring a dragon on to their property Meaning Ruben might be under some strict rule's. The truth is even with strict rule's in place I'm not sure of anybody who would be willing yet.

Well Sir it sound like I only really have one option and that to stay at Hogwarts.

Yes, that would be the easier option but we would need to find a way for you to use a wand.

Right, that kind of why I asked for this meeting. Yesterday I was helping Hagrid get rid of pogrebin colony. As soon as I felt it's influence on my mind. I just held up my hand and a word came to mind, ~brisingr~. As soon as I said it a ball of fire incinerated the pogrebin.

Dumbledore felt his desk shake as Harry said brisingr.

That's very interesting, Mr. Potter you used accidental magic that can sometimes happen when under great stress. Pogrebin are very dangerous creature's, i'll have to talk to Hagrid. Unfortunately due to his strength he can sometimes forgets the danger he might be placing others in.

Right sir, only I've used accidental magic before and it was nothing like what I felt yesterday. I didn't see it but Hagrid said my hand lit up and it was like opening a floodgate and the flames just poured out of my hand.

Dumbledore ponder this for a moment. You said that letter from this morning was related, how so?

Harry continue his story after leaving the Dursley's and what happened at the bank. Dumbledore kept asking about the book they were to have lost. This line of questioning continued for several more minutes. leading to Dumbledore offering to work with Harry on trying to use his power. As Harry got up to leave he felt the urge to open Dumbledore desk and look in it Ruben entering Harry's mind mentioned he could feel it as well.

Dumbledore notice Harry staring at his desk, right we're he placed the book just before Harry's arrival. Dumbledore walked around his desk and placing his hand on Harry's shoulder and guided him out.

...

A.N. So I don't think I made it obvious enough, so I'm just going to come out and say it. The goblin's are the modern equivalent of the elves. After Eragon and the dragon's die. Due to the magical pack with the dragon's the elves lose their magic shriveling them up and after generations of hardship you're left with the current modern day goblin's. This is why Eragon left them the book. (I may mention some of this in more detail later in the story)

So where is this story going. I have a general outline in my head i plan to finish it . This story is nothing like jk's it will not be following the book entirely. Though there may be similarities at times. I suck at writing I am well aware of that and by know I think you do to. So I decided I wasn't going to try to fix any of this I'm just going to continue this story as a sort of inspiration for all of you. It sort of, well if this guy can do this imagine what I could do. I really just got tired of people writing the same story only with little changes. So I decided to try and write my own story. Still a lot of excitement to come and there a reason for the black card the money isn't from Harry account.

Thanks for reading

Next chapter summer's over back to school

I'm doing this on my phone so my finger is starting to hurt from all the taping so I may take a few days writing it.

Idea's for stories: Harry becomes a werewolf or vampire, Snape raises Harry out of guilt. Or re-write my story only without all the mistakes, or do a spinoff of my story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry returned to his room after the meeting with Dumbledore.

He was talking to Ruben and getting ready for bed.

Ruben, was still confused by the felling's he was having when focus on the headmaster desk. "You felt it to, what was it. Do you think the headmaster hiding something from us?"

"Im not a hundred percent sure, but he was definitely trying to inter my mind"

"I know, I was the one who put your shield's up. You need to practice keeping people out"

"I know I'm just not used to all this magic stuff yet."

Harry, with a huge grin on his face. "My first magic lesson is tomorrow just after breakfast. Maybe we should ask him after, just to see if he willing to come right out with it."

Ruben sent a mental sigh "We could but he doesn't seem like the kind of person who goes around telling all his secret's just because someone ask him."

Harry getting in to his bed "your probably right but we should try, and when did you get so good at reading people you're only a week old."

"Yes, I maybe a week old but us dragon's develop faster than you human's. You would have realize that if you spent more time visiting me. I'm nearly as large as you are and my magic more developed then your's as well."

"Ya I guess you're right, I should visit you more often but I'm tired right now so let's finish talking about this more tomorrow"

Harry's dream's were much the same as they have been. Only they keep getting stronger and more realistic and there's always some little extra bit. This time Harry heard Eragon voice again. It told him to learn his true name "it's the only way to fix the world."

Harry woke the next morning "fix the world, what's wrong with the world?" Apart from the normal bad stuff that happen's.

Harry didn't spend to much time thinking about this though because to day was his first magic lesson. He needed to get ready and head down to the great hall for breakfast and find out if he could use his magic. So he could begin his other lesson's with the other student's.

Harry raced through his meal as fast as he could.

Dumbledore only getting started on his, looked up to see Harry face beaming at him.

Professor McGonagall "Well headmaster, it seams you're pupil ready and eager for his first lesson.

"You're quite right professor. Still looking up at Harry's beaming face, quite right. If only all student's were this eager are jobs as educators would be much easier I believe. Well maybe we should be off, Harry after you."

Harry nearly jumped out of his seat shaking the table and spilling professor Snape pumpkin juice all over his robes. Headless of this, Harry rushed to the main door's. "So where are we having are lesson's today professor?"

Dumbledore wordlessly cleaned the pumpkin juice from the professor and table. "Well today I don't think we'll be getting in to to advanced of work, so let's head up to my office that way we can at least be comfortable."

Harry followed the headmaster in to his office and sat with him in an area set aside for greeting guest. It had a sofa and two comfortable looking arm chairs a few light stands and a coffee table covered in knitting magazines

"Here we are Harry, please take a seat were ever you like."

Harry took the chair next to Dumbledore and settled himself in with his hands folded in his lap.

"Well Harry, last time we meet you told me you used a spell to summon a ball of flames. I spoke to Hagrid who confirmed you in fact did such a thing only he added a valuable extra bit of information. He saw the brand on the back of your hand glowing brightly during and just after you used your magic. I was wondering if possible it acted as a wand would have for you. So maybe we should start with something small like a summoning charm. Only instead of using the wand movement, I want you to use your index finger instead."

Accio is a difficult spell for some at a great distance. We normally teach it to fourth year student's, but it has an easy wand movement and as long as you picture the object clearly in your mind it's not really that difficult of a spell. So watch me perform the spell and you try after."

Dumbledore held his wand out and with a small upward flick "accio." A small paper weight flew in to the headmaster left hand. "Know, you give it a try then Harry."

Harry held his right hand out pointing at the small paper weight that Dumbledore just sat in front of him. Harry flick his finger up and said "accio," Nothing happened.

"Try again Harry really visualize the paper weight in you're mind"

Harry tried again "ACCIO" again nothing happened.

"Don't worry Harry this is very common and all apart of learning new spell's. You keep at it. see if you can't get it to at least move a little bit before lunch."

Just get it to move a little bit before lunch. Harry hadn't considered it was going to be so difficult brisingr was so easy. It just come out like opening a floodgate and the spell just poured out of him.

Ruben who had been listening to all this decided to interrupt Harry's chain of thought. "This feels wrong somehow, you were right I think it should just flow out of you. You shouldn't need all this nonsense finger pointing, just ask it to come to you using the ancient language."

"Ya but how am I supposed to do that I don't know the ancient language, it just sometimes come's out. I have no real control over it."

"You must know it or it wouldn't be able to just come out. Do as the headmaster said and just concentrate."

Harry staring at the paper weight concentrate on it picturing the small object in his mind "~accio, paper weight~" at nearly the speed of light the paper weight flew in to Harry's open hand his gedwëy ignasia glowing dimly for a moment.

"It worked, it worked that mean's I'm in right I get to join the school."

Harry looking ecstatic with the paper weight in his had. Dumbledore was lost for word's for a moment "Harry what was that you said after accio?"

"Oh right it was Ruben idea to use the ancient language instead of the wand movement's but It worked I'm in right?"

"Yes Harry, I think you proved you can use you magic when it's called upon. You did surprisingly well at that it's just what do you mean by ancient language?"

The incantation headmaster it a language right. I guess that's what the ancient language is. I just expanded on it including ~paper weight~ so it would know what I meant.

"And you can speak this language fluently?"

"Well not really, I just concentrated like you told me and I just came to me." Speaking in his head to Ruben "should we tell him the goblin's are capable of speaking the ancient language as well?"

"No , I think that's the goblin's secret to tell not our's"

"Ya, I guess your right"

Dumbledore still full of questions asked how Ruben knew, to use this ancient language instead of the wand movement's.

"He said it just didn't feel right. I agreed it didn't,so I just did what felt right and it worked.

Dumbledore still wasn't sure about this ancient language. Sure witches and wizards all through time searched for a underlying language for the incantation but it was never found. Merlin was one of the most famous of wizard's to seek this language but he couldn't even find it. Dumbledore thought that that in itself was proof it didn't exist. This just changed everything Dumbledore thought about the book he had been up all night trying to translate, what if.

Harry still excited about his latest achievement sought to replicate it over and over. Every time he spoke the incantation it would fly right in to his hand. Harry even started summoning thing's from further and further away. A piece of paper that was laying on the other side of the coffee table. A knickknack that was sitting on a shelf. The words just flow from Harry without even needing to try. When suddenly he felt it the feeling he had the other night that was coming from Dumbledore desk only it was the bookshelf. Harry opened his mouth and the wounds just fell from his mouth ~accio book~.

What if, Dumbledore look to his bookshelf just as the very book he was just thinking about flew past him and smacked in to Harry's hand.

Harry looking down at the book in his hand he turned it to see the cover it said Harry Potter last of the Dragon Riders. It's the book, the goblin's book the one they had been looking for. This was the book they were trying to protecting for Eragon, so they could give it to the last dragon rider. This book was meant for Harry it even had his name on the cove no in the title. Harry couldn't imagine what this book held in it's page's it age the history behind it alone made it the most valuable item in all of existence.

Dumbledore pulled the book from Harry's hand's. "Yes well I think you have proven your skill well enough for today I don't see any reason you alone shouldn't be admitted to Hogwarts congratulations Harry. I'll let the other professor know to expect you in there classes come the first of term."

"Dumbledore that book it had my name on it, Harry Potter last of the Dragon Riders. It the one the goblin's have been offer."

"Oh no I'm sorry Harry, you must have been seeing trains that book containing a variety of uses for dragon hart strings, I discover a number of them. I'm have no doubt Hagrid told you all about it. Never mind off to lunch then. Oh Harry please call me by professor Dumbledore or headmaster from know on seeing how you are know a student here." Dumbledore already walking past a pair of large wooden door's gave Harry a slight wave before the they slammed shut.

Harry had been moving towards the door before Dumbledore had even crossed their threshold slammed in his face. Harry knocked and tried the doorknob it was locked and his knocking made no noise. Harry was angry there was no way he was seeing things Ruben having seen the book as well. Harry stormed from Dumbledore office Ruben anger feed his own.

The gargoyle standing guard over Dumbledore office "well someone leaving in a huff"

Harry rage filled spun around on the gargoyle ~ quite~ Harry feeling tired as it was felt his energy slip a way as he fell unconscious.

A.N. So not what I was planning but I had a good idea so I had to rework the story a bit and show Harry the book a bit earlier than I was planning. Sorry for he long delay and short chapter. I started reading a new story RuneMaster by tigerman I highly recommend it. I think next chapter is going to have a big surprise! Thanks to all who left comments as you can see I added quotation mark's hopefully that helps. The bank card should get explained a little bit more next chapter. About Ruben name, ya it's not really the best name but I'm not really planning to change it right know (sorry) maybe later when I rework the story. Yes I plan to rewrite everything but it probably won't happen until I finish. I really just want to get it all out there and written down first plus I feel my writing skills are improving so it makes more sense to wait. Thanks for all the support and don't afraid to tell me were I got it wrong. It only helps me to get better next time.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter... 

Harry's dream's were just as real as ever before. A man all in red riding atop a massive red dragon rouse up over the horizon. Sword in hand the man speeded towards another. Also heavily armored only in blue to match the dragon he sat atop. The two met in mid air, with a horrifying crunch sword met sword. The two dragons slashed and ripped at each other huge fang's sinking into the flash of the other. The rider's were throw off their dragon's down atop a flat plateau alongside a mountain cliff. The blood of the two dragon's rained down slicking the smooth rocks that made up most of the ground. Man and beast fought with all their strength flame's burning all that would burn. It was a grim sight, a heavy overcast blotted out most of the sun. Red glistening blood covered most of the the area with black smoke all around. Harry froze that image into his head not by choice but who could forget such a sight.

...

"Yes, the boy had just left my office I expected the gargoyle to alert me of his leaving. Only when I received no such message I became concerned and went to check if Harry was alright. When I got to the bottom of the stair's the gargoyle wouldn't move so I regret to say, I had to blast my way out. It's a shame to that relict was almost as old as the school itself."

Madam Pomfrey spoke up "I see and what exactly were you teaching him the poor boy's magcilly exhausted. Worst case I've seen in all my time as a matron."

Dumbledore looking down pick a small bit of lint from his beard. "Nothing to advance I was teaching him a simple summing charm. He had picked it up quite quickly to, he had paper's and book's flying all over my office."

Professor McGonagall, Stern faced as ever eyed the headmaster "you don't mean accio?"

"Yes, it seam's Mr. Potter is quite talented"

Professor McGonagall voice holding a tone of indignation. "Dumbledore you didn't, that's a fourth year spell. No wander he's so exhausted, we reserve that spell for the fourth year's and up. Not because it's particularly difficult but because the power needed to preform it. It takes a lot of energy to get things moving at that speed."

"Yes well I hadn't expected him to be able to do it at all. I was really just trying to find a way for him to even use his magic without a wand. Turn's out he doesn't need one because of that brand on the back of his hand, it help's to focus his energy like a wand." Dumbledore still looking down at his beard quietly said. "Also apparently he discovered the underlying language to all magic and can speak it fluently."

Dumbledore' last remark hit the other two teacher's like a explosion going off in there brain's. Both step back and sat on the nearest bed to them both. At first it was unbelievable but it was obvious the headmaster wasn't lying. Dumbledore wasn't above lie's but he would never use one as a blank statement.

Professor McGonagall was the first to speak up. "Surely your joking, I mean sure we use incantation to preform spell's but no one's ever been able to generate a language from those word's."

Dumbledore looked up from his beard to look McGonagall straight in the eye's. "Yes, difficult to believe, I don't blame you. I'm not sure I would have if I hadn't seen it for myself. It allow's Harry to preform spell's without wand movement's. All he had to do was ask for the stuff to come to him and it did."

McGonagall could hardly believe any of this her head was spinning "how can we teach someone like Harry if we have no idea what he's capable of, or how he can even do what he doing."

Dumbledore done messing with his beard stood a bit straighter. "Well I suppose, will have to think of something. I plan to explain everything tonight at the staff meeting. I believe everyone should be there I saw professor Quirrell moving his thing in as I was on my way down here. Maybe together we can try to figure some of this out we're all professor's after all. So let's not risk disturbing Mr. Potter anymore and finish this discussion then."

Madam Pomfrey spoke up "yes let's leave the boy to rest, Professor McGonagall maybe I should whip you a pepperup potion"

"Yes I think I could use one, besides it's going to be a long night tonight."

...

Harry was awoken by a door shutting, it wasn't loud but after growing up with Dudley around it didn't take much for Harry to wake up. It was dark and Harry wasn't in his room he tried to think of what he had been doing before he went to bed when he remembered passing out. Relief pass over him he must be in the hospital wing and that's just madam Pomfrey doing her round's nothing to worry about. Just as Harry's released his muscles and laid back down the curtain around his bed flung open only this wasn't madam Pomfrey it was someone else a younger man with a turban around his head. Harry saw the light of a candle flickering off the man face. His eye's were solid black and a small stream of blood had ran down from his nose and eye's.

He spoke with a cold dead voice. "So you are the one, the one who woke us from are slumber. It's been so long of nothing but the nothingness. It's been so long since I felt power, the magic was almost gone from this planet. Stupid mortal's forming pack's and joining themselves to those stupid beast's. Best if they had just killed them off and been done with it. Like I'm going to do to you."

Harry knew something was wrong as soon as he saw this man open his curtain's. Ruben linked to Harry's mind warned him to be very cautious this was no man it was something else something dark.

...

Ruben was at a full speed running at Hagrid front door slamming into it. It was only a moment later Hagrid had flung it open seeing the dragon in distress.

"Ruben, what is it."

Only the dragon turned and run for the castle. Hagrid had heard of people's pet's leading other's to their masters in an attempt to save them and that's what was running through his head as he saw the dragon run off only to look back to see if he had been following.

Hagrid ran after, "what is it something wrong with Harry?"

Harry had been in the hospital wing maybe something was wrong and he needed medical help. Only that didn't make any sense madam Pomfrey would had been alerted. Something was definitely wrong though, wasn't like Ruben to go and run around like this. So as soon as Hagrid entered the castle he told one of the portraits to get Dumbledore and meet him in the hospital wing as fast as he could.

...

As soon as the creepy man said "Like I'm going to do to you" Harry had been out of his bed and running for the door. Harry reached the door and meant to fling it open only it was locked with no way of opening it. Harry turned back to the man he had been walking backward and pulling the turban away. There was another face sticking out of the back of his head. This second face looked to be in incredible pain with a silent scream coming out of it. Step by step it moved closer "die, die ,die."

Harry held his hand up ready to do anything when the fireplace light with green flame's and Dumbledore step out. Crash, the door Harry had just tried to open buckled inwards it was Hagrid and Ruben.

"Thank god's glad to see you guys it's trying to kill me"

Professor Quirrell, no longer in control of his own body keep moving toward Harry.

"Need him need more power need to kill him"

Hagrid step in front of Harry he looked over his shoulder "Run Harry get as far away as you can, know run!"

Harry had turned and ran out the door Hagrid had just knocked down more professor's had been on their way, Harry pointing back to were he had just come from.

...

Harry and Ruben ran as fast as they could the two didn't stop until they had ran out of the castle pass Hagrid hut and then only for a short breath. Harry meant to be as far away as he could from what he could only gather to be some sort of epic battle, based on the loud explosions he keep hearing. Harry reached the outer gates it was locked and there was nothing to unlock it.

"No not again."

Ruben spoke to Harry for the first time since he had gone to get Hagrid "are you a wizard or what."

"Right ya but how do I do this, ok ~open~."

The door open Harry and Ruben started running towards the distance light. It was a town and not to far away.

When Harry stopped dead he heard a pop in the silent night. Had it escaped was it know chasing him, only he was alone.

"Mr. Potter sir"

It way a small creature holding the hand of the man he had seen in his dream's.

"Hello Mr. Potter my name is Murtagh, so good to finally meet you."

...

A.N.

so it been a bit since last update, FanFiction app isn't letting me upload so I had to go to the website. Took me a minute to figure it out, plus work and stuff. I feel like people are going to comment on Murtagh but he is immortal as long as he isn't killed. Plus it gives the story more options and it's been getting more difficult to write so more options are good hopefully you don't mind. Accio move's thing's at the speed of light according to pottermore in case you were wondering what I was talking about. Next chapter harry discovers a secret order of anti dark lord's.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Good evening Mr. Potter, I'm so glad to finally meet you. It has been difficult to contact you since you have been staying at Hogwarts. My name is Murtagh I believe you already know who, I was.

Ruben started speaking in Harry's mind "I feel a connection to this man I'm not sure why but I trust him. We should go with him."

"Is it safe to trust him, I mean do you think he's really changed from the guy who killed Eragon?"

"This man is as old as my egg was. He's likely changed hundred's of thousand's of time's since then. We don't have to take any chance's though he knows the ancient language ask him if he mean's us any harm and we will know."

Harry snapping out of his mental conversation with Ruben "Tell us in the ancient language that you mean us no harm and the place you want to take us is really safe."

"As you wish, ~I mean you no harm and I intend to take you to the goblin bank gringotts. I believe you have been there before and there is no safer place in the world for you and you're dragon."~

"Ok, but what about the shade should we try to help and do something about it?"

"What is there that you could do you are to young and you're power's have not developed. Besides I have a team out looking for it as we speak soon they will find it and I will send it back."

Harry pointed back at the castle. "No need to look any further it's back in castle that's why we were running out this way. The professor distracted it so we could get away. It seamed to be especially eager to, kill me"

Yes it likely think's that if it can kill you the magicly binding pack between dragon's and rider's would be broke, it won't but killing's all shade's really know to do. Sort of there fix all. Murtagh kneeled down to talk to the house elf. "Take Mr. Potter and his dragon back to the bank I will be only a few minute's in dealing with this creature." Thank you Harry, god's only know what that old goat getting up to trying to deal with it, best if I go and take care of it we can finish are conversation when I get back there's a lot I want to discuss with you."

...

Something was wrong with professor Quirrell, some sort of demonic possession. Dumbledore had never heard of anything like this before except in muggle literature. The face of Voldemort was bulging out of the back of Quirrell head writhing in agony what had Voldemort done. He clearly separated his soul from his body and was know trying to possess someone. Only it clearly had gone wrong something else was in there something dark. Did he bring something from the other side back with him and why was it after Harry.

There was no time to thank on the matter because professor Quirrell lunged for the door trying to escape after Harry.

Dumbledore was pulling his wand out "Hagrid grab him, try to hold him down"

Hagrid snap the smaller man up in to his arm's holding him tightly to his chest. It wasn't working though little professor Quirrell easily freed himself of Hagrid grip. Dumbledore wand finally out he cast a binding spell on the man, it had little effect.

As the other professor poured into the room professor Quirrell sent Hagrid flying through the room smashing the wall between the hospital wing and the outer corridor that the outer professor just came from. Hagrid was clearly not all right his arm was bent out of place and blood was running down his face and broken arm.

Dumbledore springing in to action this situation was clearly worse then he had originally thought. He pushed the other professor out of the way with a wave of his hand. A magical force pushed them back "go, and take Hagrid with you I'll hold him back."

Professor Flitwick put up a protective shield, trying to hold Dumbledore other spell's at bay. Stone and fire cascaded through the air explosive concussions were hammering Flitwick's shield. Professor McGonagall levitated Hagrid body out from the wreckage and in to relative safety.

Dumbledore was tired of underestimating this man. Professor Quirrell was casting wordless and wandless spell's as powerful as any he had ever seen. It reminded him of his fight with Grindelwald only this man was far more capable. Dumbledore dodged his way across the room putting the other professor at his back he had to finish this fast or risk losing. Dumbledore unleashed one of his most powerful spell's he had. The explosion was off the scale's Dumbledore had been saving that spell for Voldemort.

The outer wall to the castle was blown away dust and small bits of stone started to settle around the room. As it did professor Quirrell was still standing there he started to laugh uncontrollably. The laughter coming out of this man's mouth was anything but funny.

"You are weak old man the power of old flows through me."

Hogwarts ward's were failing the school was exposed for the first time since it was founded. What was this creature tom brought back with him. How could it be so strong, how did it bring down the protection ward's, how was Dumbledore going to beat this thing.

The creature inside Quirrell was still laughing at Dumbledore when the air started to shimmer around it. A red blade appeared out of shimmering air and sliced through Quirrell he was split in two ending the fight.

...

Harry found himself in comfortable office it was large with arching ceilings and a library of book's covering the outer wall's. It was musty and dust laid heavily over everything it had a feeling of being old.

"Please sir's make yourself's at home and if there anything you will be needing just ask and I'll get it for you" the house elf jester for Ruben to go to the center of the room as the two approached the house elf popped away.

In the center of the room was what looked to Harry a giant litter box full of sand with several large stadium light looming over it. Ruben seeing this step in to the sand tentatively and made his way to the center were the lights shined the most.

"This is a much better place to rest then that old flammable barn."

Ruben was basking in in the heat and sand when a pop drew Harry's attention to the entryway.

I'm glad to see you made yourselves at home Harry would you like to sit and talk with me a bit before you retire for the night?"

...

A.N. Harry and Ruben trusted Murtagh really fast and the Quirrell fight ended relatively anticlimactically but this chapter fought me the entire way. Hopefully next chapter goes a lil better, I had to rewrite it a few time's and I'm still not happy with it. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Right Harry, I'm sure you have a million questions right know and I think I owe you an explanation to why you are here. First I have to check you for dark magic it seams my wards are detecting dark magic emanating from you

Murtagh closed his eyes pushing his consciousness out from his body and in to Harry's. You are carrying a shade in your head. Murtagh look Harry full in the eye, please Harry I promise I won't hurt you. Rubin growled deep in warning. Murtagh nodding in understanding should he bring harm to Harry, he would soon after have to face off against an enraged dragon. Murtagh raised a jeweled finger to Harry's head and muttered an incantation.

Harry felt as if a fog was being drained from his mind making him more alerts and aware of his surroundings. Rubin seamed to be experiencing an similar feeling as he rose up much the way a cat would being stroked down it's back with a final shake of his head.

Harry was staggered for a moment. Feeling relief from something that had been there for so long he had forgotten it.

Murtagh held a ring up a black wisp sweared around as if trapped and trying to escape. Remarkable essence of shade but how did it. Murtagh stoped and again probed his mind out to touch Harry and Rubin's, feeling there essences calming with relief.

Harry and Rubin feeling free from Voldimorts corrupted soul fragment being removed from his mind.

Right then Harry have some tea and with a pop a tea pot and two tea cups appeared on the small table between the two high back chairs they were sitting in. Murtagh poured the tea handing Harry a cup and Harry graciously accepted.

Murtagh taking the lead held the ring he had used to trap the shade in. It had a large clear diamond with a dark cloud spinning around inside of it. Someone was very foolish with their soul they must had split it a number of times for it to have become this unstable and with you becoming a rider. I think we might be in for some dark days if as I suspect there are more of these.

Felling overwhelmed Harry spluttered out what are you talking about what is that and what was it doing in me.

Murtagh sat back with a soft sigh and took a drink of his own tea before answering. Were to begin you are the last rider with you many of are lives are linked the first pack between humans and dragons is so at an end with your end, so will all the magic in this world. You're dragon is the reason for all the remaining magic in the world they are not from earth they came with the gray men when the planet was first formed and when they left. The offspring of their mounts wanted to stay in the only home they knew and then cane the other races of man and elves and the magical contracts to keep the peace between are races. Then came galbutorex he was the first to find the name. He weakened us almost to the point we never recovered. Eragon and his dragon save the day that time only to leave a bigger mess behind and when it led to war and he promised his support only to later turn his back on us was to much I had lost the woman I love the family I had with here. I blame him and so I turned my back to the world and vengeance became all I knew I train built an army and killed everyone who tried to stand in my way. Eragon died at my feet with my sword run threw. Safira, Eragon's dragon felt the death of her rider and in a need to join him in death she sought to leave me with the same pain by taking my dragon with her. I thought the pain couldn't get any worse then the pain I felt with the loss of my family but the loss of Thorn was so much worse because I had no one to blame but myself it ripped at my magic leaving hardly any behind. Apart from my immortality, which you know have. I have hardly any more power the many of the modern day wizards and witches. You on the other hand are a full rider power unlike this planet has seen since the last of the dragons had fallen. You are the worlds only link to magic and right know it's on full blast. Again he held up the ring shades feed on magical energy before your link to Rubin there just wasn't enough energy for them to materialize in to our world there sill isn't except for the weakest those who souls have become unstable. We had issues with people like this before dark wizards young children who split or suppress the magical core before it's hade time to harden. Shades never had the power to fully cross in to our world until know. So I removed it, waving the ring. From you and made sure it wasn't your souls it was inhabiting. You two are fine by the way this belonged to someone else and it was clearly unintentional given the last piece of soul that remained it the person who gave you that. Foolish really it's not as if no one had ever tryed to leave their soul behind before yet you don't see a bunch of dark wizards running around. By splitting ones soul the countdown begins as the soul become more and more unstable it eventually dies as well. Anyway it was late when you arrive and we have been talking on some very serious subjects how about picking up in the morning.

...

Malfoy Sr. was summoned shortly after his evening meal to a Wizengamot meeting. It had left him feeling very uneasy. Dumbledore's was trying to raise the alarm bells. Claiming to have seen the return of his master the dark lord moreover Dumbledore managed to lose the Potter brat.

Obviously Lucius hadn't anticipated theses turns of events but he had an idea of how to turn it to his advantage. First he rounded up the remaining death eaters he could, to find the potter boy. Then he found a lovely young girl around ten years old and lock her in the dungeon room down in the basement with the diary his master left with him. lucius wasn't sure what the book would do to the girl but he had felt it's power for a number of years and the dark lord often spoke of his experiments with immortality. With any luck this might summon his master back which would make him the dark lord's favorite undoubtedly.

...

Later that evening lucius was rocked from his bed by a loud explosion. lucius first thought was the ministry must have believed Dumbledore's warning after all and the wards were under attack. Only for another explosion to rock the manner again. It was coming from inside, maybe Draco let someone past the wards. lucius was half way across the manner when he realized what it must be he ran for the basement the large wooden door's had been blown away in to millions of splinters it felt as if dementor were all around him when he saw it slowly moving out of the shadows it was similar to a dementor only it's body kept fazing in and out it had the young girl in one hand feeding off her lifeless body. Threw years of experience with the dark lord lucius instinctively dropped to one knee head bowed "my lord I am at your service"

The black mass of darkness looked up to see lucius. A mental probe shot threw his mental defenses it began to speak in his mind with a dark raspy voice "bring me nourishment I need to feed"

A/N... sorry for the long delay


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

I do not own Harry Potter.

Dumbledore was sitting at professor Quarrel's bed pondering over the bazaar night he had just had. Hagrid was currently under the Treatment of Madam Pomfrey. As the other professors were checking the rest of the school. Most of the members of wizengamot hadn't liked hearing the fact that Voldemort was back and likely managed to kill professor Quarrel not to mention whatever that creature was. Dumbledore wasn't one for believing in demons but after what happened tonight he was thinking of changing his views on the subject.

Dumbledore sat that way only to suddenly be shaken from his thoughts as professor McGonagle came rushing in. On the alert for further threats. Dumbledore was on his feet in an instant.

" We can't find him anywhere headmaster. The boy he's missing. The Potter boy we search the entire castle from the dungeon's to the astronomy tower. The other Professors are currently searching the grounds we wanted to inform you before we started searching the forbidden forest."

Dumbledore quickly started towards his office needlessly waving for Minerva to follow with him. Reaching the replacement gargoyle statue he moved it out of the way this one couldn't slide to the side like the last one. Rushing up the stairs pushing open the large oak door Dumbledore entering his office. He sent a small spark towards an odd looking device on his desk that let out a small tendril of smoke. Dumbledore breathed easier "it's ok he hasn't been hurt". Moving over to another device sitting on the bookcase next to his desk he held his wand to it in order to send a small amount of power in to it. Dumbledore stared into it blankly for a moment. His eye's creased with concern. "He's not on the ground's". Call the other's back. Tell them to make their way to Hogsmead. With any luck he was just scared and ran off. I'm going to call an Order meeting and get as many trusted member's as i can to help aid you in the search."

...

Not for from Hogmead, on a small moonlight lit hill an ear piercing screech rang out from the silent night. A blood curdling cry broke the silence for several minutes as a dark figure materialized into being the shade that was killed earlier that night was re-materializing . In an rage the newly formed being saw the lights of hogsmead in the distance. With an sadistic smile it made it's way to the hoghead tavern were several late night revelers were enjoying their last drink it was late and the the tavern was getting ready to close. A few people were already making their way out ready to call it an night. The dark figure moved faster than anyone could react.

Aberforth was seeing a couple out from the Flew as the tavern door's burst inward the enraged creature was tearing through the people milling about the large open room. More out of instinct then anything else Aberforth flung himself in to the flue, following the couple he had just sent threw. Not keyed in the the young couple's ward's Aberforth was redirected to an ministry holding cell. With no way out Aberforth was left with no way of warning anyone.

...

As the Hogwarts professor's made their way down the well warn path from Hogwarts to the town of Hogsmeade a small flicker of light could be seen. It was the dark mark, death eaters were flying overhead circling the small town. Professor McGonagle and Snape gave each other knowing look's and hurried as fast as they could. Reaching the outskirts of the town it was clear no one was left alive and the entire town was burning. Bodies could be seen strewn about in the streets many of the limbs broken and twisted. There was no one left alive. Many of the professor's visited the town counting many of the people who lived here as close friends. What death eaters the two professors see flying overhead clearly weren't sticking around.

Snape seeing the pain in professor McGonigle's eye's both from the loss of many good friends and memories of the war past he offered to stay and look for survivors. McGonagle returned to the castle to inform the other's of what had happened.

...

Harry was looking at a youthful face it was speaking to him much like a teacher would to a student. Only Harry couldn't make out what he was saying. With a soft look of disappointment the young man slide his hand down past Harry's eye's only to wake up when he reopened them.

Harry woke later then he was use to, he figure he had a late night and it was to be expected. Rubin lightly touched Harry's mind to see if he had yet awoken. Seeing that he had Rubin flooded Harry's mind with images of people running around in an panic. Unsure of what was going on Rubin voice his concern something was happening. A small pop sounded just outside Harry's door before a nocking sound got Harry fully out of bed. Opening the door a small elf bowed low holding a serving tray up over his head for Harry "please Sir. I be having you're breakfast ready for you" Harry took the tray from the small creature meaning to ask what was going on but before Harry could ask the small elf had pop away. It didn't matter though because an newspaper was set atop with the headline reading "Magical Britain Under Fire."

With the burnt remains of Hogsmead on it's cover

...

A/N I've been sitting on this chapter for a couple of weeks trying to finish it but really this is as good of place to leave off as any. I haven't been updating as often as I would like the reason being that I been finding a lot of good story and I much prefer to read over writing. Plus I think that I might be hitting against the mid story hump. Excitement from the beginning has passed and the excitement from the ending has yet to start but I'll try to keep it interesting.

What I see for the future of this story will likely not involve Hogwarts a whole lot. Expect to see a training montage between Murtagh and Harry. I'm also thinking about introducing a member of the gray to act as a Arya like character. Let me know what you all are thinking. It's always nice to hear from you all. reading review gives me motivation to keep writing.


End file.
